Mobile Weapons
List of all mobile weapons of the Cosmic Era. Clyne Faction The Terminal/Clyne Faction's mobile suit consists of stolen mobile suits or mobile suits borrowed from another faction such as the MBF-02 Strike Rouge. *ORB-01 Akatsuki Gundam *MBF-02 Strike Rouge Gundam *MVF-M11C Murasame *GAT-X102 Duel Gundam (Assault Shroud Armor option) **ZGMF-X4102 Blu Duel - Optional armor like the Assault Shroud. *GAT-X103 Buster Gundam **ZGMF-X8103 Verde Buster *GAT-X207 Blitz Gundam **ZGMF-X7207 Nero Blitz *ZGMF-X09A Justice Gundam **ZGMF-X19A ∞ Justice Gundam *ZGMF-X10A Freedom Gundam **ZGMF-X20A Strike Freedom Gundam *ZGMF-X12D Astray Out Frame D *ZGMF-X56S Impulse Gundam **ZGMF-X56S/α Force Impulse Gundam **ZGMF-X56S/β Sword Impulse Gundam **ZGMF-X56S/γ Blast Impulse Gundam *ZGMF-X42R Destiny Gundam *ZGMF-X88S Gaia Gundam *ZGMF-XX09T DOM Trooper Zodiac Alliance of Freedom Treaty ZAFT mobile suits have the following designations and meanings: *'ZGM' (Z'ero-'''G'ravity 'M'aneuver) *'''ZGMF (Z'ero-'''G'ravity 'M'aneuver 'F'ighter) *'''ZGMT (Z'ero-'''G'ravity 'M'aneuver 'T'rainer) *'''AMF (A'erial '''M'aneuver 'F'ighter) *'''AMA (A'erial '''M'aneuver 'A'ttack) *'''TFA (T'errestrial '''F'ighter 'A'rtillery) *'''TMF/A (T'errestrial '''M'aneuver 'F'ighter/'A'''ttacker) *'UWMF/S (U'nder'W'ater '''M'aneuver 'F'ighter/'S'''triker(?)) *'UMF (U'nderwater '''M'aneuver 'F'ighter) *'''YMF (Protot'Y'''pe '''M'aneuver F'ighter) *'XMF (E'X'''periment '''M'aneuver 'F'ighter) *1: First Stage Series Only *2: Transforming Air/space-use units *3: Underwater-use units *4: General all-purpose-use units *5: Silhouette system units *6: DRAGOON system units *7: Stealth-type units *8: Ground-use units Stolen Mobile Suits *GAT-X102 Duel Gundam (Assault Shroud Armor option) **ZGMF-X4102 Blu Duel - Optional armor like the Assault Shroud. *GAT-X103 Buster Gundam **ZGMF-X8103 Verde Buster *GAT-X207 Blitz Gundam **ZGMF-X7207 Nero Blitz *GAT-X303 Aegis Gundam First Stage Series *ZGMF-X09A Justice Gundam *ZGMF-X10A Freedom Gundam - stolen by Kira Yamato. *ZGMF-X11A Regenerate Gundam *ZGMF-X12A Testament Gundam *ZGMF-X13A Providence Gundam Second Stage Series *ZGMF-X23S Saviour Gundam *ZGMF-X24S Chaos Gundam *ZGMF-X31S Abyss Gundam *ZGMF-X56S Impulse Gundam **ZGMF-X56S/α Force Impulse Gundam **ZGMF-X56S/β Sword Impulse Gundam **ZGMF-X56S/γ Blast Impulse Gundam **ZGMF-X56S/θ Destiny Impulse Gundam *ZGMF-X56S/ε Abyss Impulse Gundam *ZGMF-X88S Gaia Gundam Third Stage Series *ZGMF-X42R Destiny Gundam *ZGMF-X66R Legend Gundam Production units *AMA-953 BABI *AMF-101 DINN *TFA-2 ZuOOT *TFA-4DE GAZuOOT *TMF/A-802 BuCUE *TMF/A-803 LaGOWE - Two-seat commander version of the BuCUE. Armed with a dual beam cannon and beam saber. The first unit was piloted by Andy Waltfeld, but was destroyed by the GAT-X105 Strike in its first battle. *UMF-4A GOOhN *UMF-5 ZnO *UMF/SSO-3 ASH *UTA/TE-6P Geo-GOOhN *ZGMF-515 CGUE *ZGMF-600 GuAIZ **ZGMF-601R GuAIZ R *ZGMF-1000 ZAKU Warrior **ZGMF-1000/A1 Gunner ZAKU Warrior - Lunamaria Hawke briefly used this. **ZGMF-1000/K Slash ZAKU Warrior **ZGMF-1000/M Blaze ZAKU Warrior **ZGMF-1000/AAL Noctiluca ZAKU Warrior **ZGM-1000/R4 Command ZAKU CCI *ZGMF-1001 ZAKU Phantom **ZGMF-1001/K Slash ZAKU Phantom - One unit piloted by Yzak Joule. It also has his custom colors. **ZGMF-1001/M Blaze ZAKU Phantom - Rey Za Burrel and Heine Westenfluss have custom colored ZAKU Phantoms. *ZGMF-1017 GINN *ZGMF-2000 GOUF Ignited ORB Union Production units *MBF-M1 M1 Astray *MBF-M1A M1A Astray * MVF-M11C Murasame ** MVF-M11C Murasame Reconnaissance Type ** MVF-M12A Ootsukigata Prototype units *ORB-01 Akatsuki Gundam *MBF-02 Strike Rouge Gundam *MBF-03 Rosso Aegis Gundam *MBF-P01 Astray Gold Frame **MBF-P01-ReAMATU Astray Gold Frame Amatsu **MBF-P01-Re2AMATU Astray Gold Frame Amatsu Mina *MBF-P02 Astray Red Frame **MBF-P02 Astray Red Frame "Powered Red" **MBF-P02 Astray Red Frame Mars Jacket **MBF-P02 Astray Red Frame Power Loader **MBF-P02 Gundam Astray Red Frame Red Dragon **MBF-P02Kai Astray Red Frame Kai *MBF-P03 Astray Blue Frame **MBF-P03secondG Gundam Astray Blue Frame Second G ***MBF-P03third Gundam Astray Blue Frame Third **MBF-P03secondL Gundam Astray Blue Frame Second L ***MBF-P03R Gundam Astray Blue Frame 2nd Revise *MBF-P04 Astray Green Frame *MBF-P05 Astray Indigo Frame **MBF-P05LM Astray Mirage Frame Earth Alliance Forces/Blue Cosmos/LOGOS Prototypes *GAT-X102 Duel Gundam *GAT-X103 Buster Gundam *GAT-X105 Strike Gundam **GAT-X105E+AQM/E-X09S Strike Noir Gundam *GAT-X131 Calamity Gundam *GAT-X207 Blitz Gundam *GAT-X252 Forbidden Gundam *GAT-X255 Forbidden Blue *GAT-X303 Aegis Gundam *GAT-X370 Raider Gundam *GFAS-X1 Destroy Gundam Production units *GAT-01 Strike Dagger **GAT-01A1 105 Dagger *GAT-02L2 Dagger L *GAT-04 Windam *GAT-333 Raider Full Spec *GAT-706S Deep Forbidden *GAT-707E Forbidden Vortex Mobile Armors *TS-MA2 Moebius *TS-MB1B Euclid *TSX-MA717/ZD Pergrande *YMAF-X6BD Zamza-Zah *YMAG-X7F Gells-Ghe